Sometimes, participants in telephone calls may wish to exchange electronic files with one another. For example, a recruiter may telephone a candidate to describe a job opportunity to the candidate, and the candidate may wish to transmit his/her resume to the recruiter. In order to transmit the resume, the candidate may need to write down the recruiter's email address and send an email to the recruiter, which may be a cumbersome and error prone process. For example, the candidate may mistype the recruiter's email address. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for exchanging information during a telephone call may be desirable.